Je n'ai que mon âme
|year = 2001 |position = 4th |points = 142 |previous = On Aura Le Ciel |next = Il faut du temps }} Je n'ai que mon âme was the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2001 in Copenhagen performed by Natasha St-Pier. The song is a power ballad with the singer hoping to bring back a bad relationship, stating that she has feelings for her lover, and that neither of them have expressed any feelings recently. It was performed 14th on the night following Spain and preceding Turkey. At the close of voting, it finished in 4th place with 142 points, in spite of being a favorite to win. However, this also makes it France's best showing in the 21st century so far. St-Pier released only-French and only-English studio versions of the song, but performed bilingually with English on the night - something that a French entry hadn't done until then. In 2015, Natasha performed the song at the Eurovision's Greatest Hits concert in London. Lyrics French/English= Puisqu'il faut dire, puisqu'il faut parler de soi Puisque ton cœur ne brûle plus comme autrefois Même si l'amour, je crois, ne se dit pas Mais puisqu'il faut parler, alors écoute-moi Mais je n'ai que mon âme pour te parler de moi Oh, juste mon âme, mon âme et ma voix Si fragiles flammes au bout de mes doigts Dérisoires armes pour parler de moi Même si tu dis que je fais partie de toi Que notre histoire nous suivra pas à pas Je sais tellement que l'amour a ses lois S'il faut le sauver, alors écoute-moi Mais je n'ai que mon âme pour te parler de moi Oh, juste mon âme, mon âme et ma voix Et mon corps qui s'enflamme au son de ta voix Je ne suis qu'une femme qui t'aime tout bas I'd rather be damned if I lose my faith If I am condemned, I will answer my fate I'll kneel down unarmed, life will take control Cause I am what I am and all I have is my soul I am what I am, all I have is my soul |-| Translation= Since we have to tell, since we have to talk about ourselves Since your heart doesn't burn anymore like before Even if love, I believe, isn't said anymore But since we have to tell, then listen to me But I only have my soul to talk to you about myself Oh, only my soul, my soul and my voice So fragile flames at my finger tips Derisory arms to talk about myself Even if you say that I'm part of you That our history will follow us step by step I know very well that love has its laws If we are to save it, then listen to me But I only have my soul to talk to you about myself Oh, only my soul, my soul and my voice'' And my body is on fire because of the sound of your voice I'm only a woman who likes you silently Videos de: nl: fr: es: ja: Category:France Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2001 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Big Five